<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the waseda yetis by mementokomori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230731">the waseda yetis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori'>mementokomori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the waseda yeti watch group [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? I think, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Petty Theft, all of these things tagged lightly, this is just stupidity, university students are a whole other breed is the morale of this story, vengence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people want to figure out who the Waseda yetis are out of curiosity. Suna wants to know for vengeance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the waseda yeti watch group [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the waseda yetis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people want to figure out who the Waseda yetis are out of curiosity. Suna wants to know for vengeance.</p><p>The two mysterious people dressed in yeti costumes began appearing around campus about two months ago. Suna didn't pay attention to them or their rabid following of people waiting to unmask them, until about a week ago.</p><p>Suna doesn't care for how people spend their time, even less so between the hours or twelve and one a.m., which is when the yetis tend to appear and then disappear. The reason he was forced to care is because last week, on his way home from a very late night study session at the library, he happened to cross paths with them. Which he still wouldn't have cared about if one of the assholes hadn't snatched the take away bag of onigiri he just bought from his hand. The thought of which had been the only thing to get him through his studying.</p><p>So now it's personal.</p><p>He went home that night tired and hungry, and woke up the next morning and proceeded to join every <em>Waseda Yeti Watch Group</em> he could find. He never went so far as to talk to people or comment, but he would watch for updates on where they are spotted and keep an eye out for theories as to their identities.</p><p>So far, people seem to be under the impression that due to their height and build, they're male. Due to their speed and stamina, they're athletes. Due to their ability to run in the heavy costumes and not pass out, they're from the south of Japan, somewhere warm.</p><p>Suna's not really sold on any of the theories, specifically not the last one. All he knows and needs to know is that one of them stole his onigiri and this cannot be forgiven. </p><p>The only problem is Suna gets bored easily, and he’s made absolutely no progress whatsoever. Although now that he thinks about it, following the crowd and going to the places they guess the yetis will show up is… rather counterintuitive because any idiot with half a brain would surely look at these theories and <em>not</em> go there. </p><p>Which is why, on the eighth night, he decides <em>not</em> to follow the predictions of the group. Instead, he picks up some onigiri to make up for the lost ones last week, and decides to wander as he nibbles on them. And if the onigiri happen to accidentally act like bait in a mousetrap? Well, that’s just a bonus.</p><p>Suna wanders around campus, not really sure where he’s going or what he’s doing and begins to question if this was really something he should do, or if it is beginning to become pathetic, when he hears a shout. Turning, he can see two shapes in the distance thundering towards him. Maybe petty vengeance was meant to be, actually. Clearly this was a sign from god or karma or something that yes, he deserved revenge. Glancing around him, he sees a small bench beside a cluster of bushes and has an idea.</p><p>He quickly gets into position as he hears them come closer and keeps his careful eyes focused on the figures, aiming to strike at just the right time that he can catch both of them at once. They’re close now and his heart begins to thud. Then, just as he had hoped but did not actually expect because who stops to look at a take away bag of onigiri on a random bench, one begins to slow down and say something, the other also faltering and Suna is suddenly using every ounce of strength in his six foot three body to launch himself forward and tackle the yetis. </p><p>There’s a yelp and a scuffle and Suna is tugging handfuls of acrylic hair and clinging on to the yeti for dear life, scrabbling to make sure it will <em>not</em> get away from him. The second yeti manages to escape his capture, but he has the first one, the one that stalled at the sight of the take away bag, and is straddling it, pinning it down with every pound of weight he has.</p><p>“Help me!” Yeti One calls to their friend.</p><p>Yeti Two looks to their friend, then back to the road they were running, then back to their friend, the yeti mask swiveling slightly as they do so.</p><p>“Uhh,” he answers, scratching his head and looking at Suna, “sorry ‘Samu, yer on yer own.”</p><p>And then Yeti Two takes off running and Suna is left with the realisation that he hadn’t actually planned this far ahead. Does he whip off the mask with an <em>‘aha!’</em> like in a children’s cartoon. Does he ask them for money? Is he mugging someone?</p><p>“You stole my onigiri,” he says lamely instead, and finally, Yeti One stops struggling beneath him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My onigiri, you stole it. Last week.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, I did! I remember that.” He, because it is a male’s voice, says excitedly as if running into an old friend and not the guy he committed petty theft against.</p><p>“Yeah.” Suna replies and the boy beneath him laughs.</p><p>“Sorry,” he laughs, “but the urge took me and so I did.”</p><p>“Did you at least enjoy them?” Suna finds himself asking maybe because he’s somehow now intrigued by the shameless boy on the floor beneath him laughing at him in a Kansai accent.</p><p>“It was food, I always enjoy food,” he answers with a shrug of his shoulders.  “Wait,” he looks at the bench with Suna’s take away bag, “did you… did you try to trap me with onigiri?”</p><p>“It worked didn’t it?”</p><p>The boy beneath the mask laughs a full body laugh that rumbles through his body and Suna’s by virtue of their situation.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answers, “I guess it did.”</p><p>There’s an awkward few moments while Suna contemplates what to do, but then the boy is talking again asking him a question.</p><p>“So, eh, don’t you want to know who I am?”</p><p>“Kind of, but really I hadn’t thought this far ahead. I just wanted revenge for my onigiri.”</p><p>The boy nods beneath his mask. “Understandable. You gonna let me up now or do you wanna keep straddling me all night? ‘Cause I kinda gotta get outta here before some of the people that want ta know my identity find us.”</p><p>“Right,” Suna says and gets to his feet, offering a hand to Yeti One, who accepts it and brushes off his suit. “So why?”</p><p>Yeti One shrugs, “I told ya, I saw an opportunity and I took it.”</p><p>Suna laughs. “No, I mean the costumes.”</p><p>“Oh,” he says and laughs, “‘Tsumu and I were drunk and thought it would be funny. It’s good exercise too.”</p><p>Suna nods because there really is nothing else to do because really what else would he expect from a university student but something stupid simply due to a lack unsupervision and the sheer ability do it.</p><p>“Well, eh, enjoy your run,” Suna says with one last nod, and moves to take his onigiri off the bench.</p><p>“Hey,” Yeti One says and when Suna looks back, he’s taking off the yeti mask and, oh, he’s actually really cute, “let me make it up to ya.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Was thinkin’ I could take ya out, buy ya some onigiri to make up fer the ones I stole.”</p><p>“It is the least you could do,” Suna agrees with a smirk and the boy smiles back.</p><p>“I’m Osamu by the way.”</p><p>“Suna,” Suna smiles, “Suna Rintarou.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WASEDA YETI WATCH GROUP</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>THERE ARE 3 YETIS NOW?!?!?!</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>